Beneath the Stars
by RegalParrillaMillsMaguire
Summary: Outlaw Bandit AU. Robin and Regina meet in the EF. Like the S4 finale they have no recollection of their life in Storybrooke, for the sake of my mental health Zelena has no part in this story, however Robin does have Roland. There will be a massive twist along the way if i carry this on. Anyway this summary is crap, please read the fic - it's much better ;) (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who read my first fic! This is a quick warning that I'm fully exercising creative licence here so bare with me on some elements of this story. Love and hugs x**

Dew was still perched on the underbrush and birds were still serenading the dawn as Regina lay in wait behind a large oak tree. Scanning the road before her, she could see nothing out of the ordinary. Several leaves made their way up the path, dancing on the breeze, before settling again in the rich brown earth that carpeted the forest floor. Sunlight clawed its way through the canopy far overhead and bathed Regina's face in dappled gold, illuminating regal features which were wasted on her current attire; a long sleeved cotton top covered with a fur and leather gillet covered her top half, pulled in at the waist with a thick leather belt. Tight jodhpurs accentuated her toned legs and were accompanied by knee high leather boots. She exuded all the airs and graces possible for such humble clothing and, in Robin's opinion, couldn't have looked better if she was adorned in Queen Snow's finest silk and jewels. She certainly far exceeded Snow's beauty. She had softer features and much kinder eyes, although even from this angle he could see the heartache she harboured there.

Robin was crouched amongst the undergrowth, in a similar position to Regina, around two yards to her right and on the opposite side of the road, just behind the tree she had felled to block the way. He could only see the top half of her body as she was well concealed but he could sense she was something more than the regular bandits that frequented this part of the forest. She had hardly moved an inch in the twenty minutes he had been watching her observe the road. Even in her state of intense concentration, her lips were curved into a slight smile which plumped her cheeks and made her eyes sparkle. Her beauty almost blinded him to the fact she was clearly waiting to make the same ambush he himself had been planning for a number of weeks, but that didn't seem to bother him. He was fascinated by her. Enthralled.

Robin's head whipped around as a twig snapped to his right which reminded him of why he was here. His "getaway horse" was obviously getting restless with little Roland sat "guarding" him. Roland was why he was here. Robin needed to improve circumstances for himself and his boy, who had already been through so much at the tender age of 4. Disbanding from his Merry Men had been the first step towards this but he never anticipated how little honest work paid, and was therefore forced back to other means of supporting them. He let his eyes return to the road and to the woman on the other side of it. Her eyes were now focussed on him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention accordingly.

Regina had heard the slight disturbance too and immediately diverted her attention to the source of the noise, expecting to see a woodland creature. Instead, after looking up the road in the other direction, she saw a man opposite her. A bolt of panic surged through her veins and instinct told her to reach for her quiver but she couldn't move. She felt no fear. He was gorgeous, there was no other word for it. His strong jawline was peppered with stubble which made him horrendously attractive. His lips were drawn into a line of concentration but she was sure she could see the hint of dimples that would appear should he choose to smile. Prominent muscles strained at his shirt and rippled as he twisted back towards her. The movement should have forced Regina to regain her composure but then their eyes met…warm, inviting, ocean blue and caramel brown. It was as if he could see right into her soul. She should have felt vulnerable under that gaze but the one overriding sensation that coursed through her body was safety. For the first time in years she felt safe. Goosebumps erupted from head to toe.

A low rumble rolled towards the outlaw and the bandit, signalling the approach of their prize. Four sets of hooves pounded the earth as the ebony creatures surged into view pulling an equally magnificent carriage behind them. The pair leading the procession brayed and slowed their party down to a halt in front of the felled tree. The black knights sat at the rear of the vehicle shouted orders to those commanding the horses, on who should remain where and who should investigate and remove the tree blocking their path. A helmeted head appeared from the carriage window enquiring about the disturbance.

All the while this was going on, both Robin and Regina were inching closer to the road. Both were alternating between staring at each other and the carriage. Both were attempting to calculate who was going to make the first move. This charade played out for ten minutes. Neither the Outlaw or the Bandit made their move, despite ample opportunity. Three of the four knights were now inspecting the tree and deciding how to remove it. Regina sighed in exasperation, pulled an arrow from her quiver and attached it to her bow, readying herself to explode into the open.

Yet again a sound from Robin's side of the road stole her attention. But this time it was different. It wasn't the Outlaw. He seemed oblivious to the disturbance.

"Papa?" the word came so quietly Regina was unsure if she had heard it at all.

The thief still hadn't moved but the knights had jumped into action. All four of them unsheathed their swords in a heartbeat, the deafening sound of metal grinding together filled the air. The word came again but clearer and louder this time. It was definitely a small boy, of that she could be sure.

"Papa? Did you get them yet?" an innocent mop of black curls stumbled through the undergrowth and out into the road. The next few seconds were a blur.

All four knights, including the one manning the carriage, leapt towards the small boy with unnecessary ferocity considering his size and age. Regina followed suit, drawn bow aloft, with the sole aim of protecting the child. A strangled cry punctured the air followed by a man's voice screaming "ROLAND."

Without looking, she knew who that voice belonged to, and her sense of duty to save the helpless boy intensified as she thundered towards him with shouts and arrows aimed at her heels. One of the knights was now dangerously close to Roland and as such Regina loosed her arrow. She watched it glance off his helmet leaving a silver streak where midnight black paint had once coated it, and restrung her bow. Roland had the expression of a rabbit caught in the headlights. Terrified past the point of tears, he could only stare at the scene in front of him.

Robin had almost caught up to the woman he had just witnessed save his son and was now screaming at her in an attempt to help.

"OUR HORSE IS IN THE FOREST! TAKE HIM THERE!"

He saw her shoot a look at him over her shoulder and continue towards Roland. She replaced the arrow to her quiver and slung her bow across her back, before spreading her arms wide and scooping up Roland's tiny form into the safety of her embrace. Darting into the forest she could hear the child's stifled sobs against her chest and began stroking his hair in an effort to soothe him. She heard only one body crash through the undergrowth behind her and a quick glance confirmed it was the boy's father. With no guarantee the knights weren't preparing to follow, she kept her pace and ran straight for the thickest tree trunk she could see in her eye line.

Upon reaching her intended destination she stopped and positioned herself against the far side of the trunk facing away from the direction she had just come from. They must have been at least forty feet from the road by now, and satisfied they were in relative safety, she slid down the tree to the base of the trunk and rocked Roland gently in her lap, calming him with whispered assurances that they were safe and that she was going to protect him.

Moments later Robin joined the pair and without thinking crouched down and gathered both of them into a bear hug. Regina immediately retreated from his touch.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?! He could have been killed! Why was he alone?! Surely you could have found someone to look after him for the duration of whatever foolish task _that_ was supposed to be!" she gestured over her shoulder as she shouted her questions in hushed tones, and continued to rock Roland in a steady rhythm. The volume of his sobbing had subsided but his fear was still evident. His shoulders were shaking, he hadn't removed his head from the crook of Regina's neck and the fur of her gillet was balled in his tiny fists.

Robin looked down at his son and let out a sigh

"It's just us, milady," he whispered, eyes downcast. "I have no one Roland can be left with. I thought he'd be okay with Hamish."

She looked up, her eyes throwing him a questioning look from under her prominent frown.

"Our horse." he answered with a hint of embarrassment.

Regina returned her attention to Roland, thoroughly concerned with his wellbeing. The three of them sat in silence for several minutes before Robin spoke again.

"Thank you, milady."

"It's Regina," she replied, removing her right hand from Roland's head to extend it towards him.

"Robin," he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I owe you a debt."

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, thank you all so much for your kind words and reviews, it really means a lot. If you have any suggestions on any future fics you might want me to write, or where you want this fic to go, please message me on twitter -** ** _Regal_Parrilla_** **Dont't foget to leave a review for this chapter too! Love and hugs x**

It took a long time for Roland's sobs to completely fade to silence. Regina remained clutching him long after he'd sniffed away his final tear. The little boy, nestled in the arms of his saviour, was fiddling with the end of her plait in quiet contentment as the adults engaged in less than comfortable conversation around him.

"I still don't understand why in this, or _any_ realm, you would leave a child as young as Roland alone in the forest. Not for any length of time," she subconsciously pulled him closer. Robin let her continue.

"He needs to be your _number one_ priority. Always! Nothing should ever come before him. Do you realise what might have happened if I hadn't been there?" she adjusted her position.

"Do you _understand_ what you could have lost?"

"Regina,"

"I was scared out of my mind! You have no idea how…"

"REGINA," her eyes widened at his change in tone and she took a breath before continuing.

"No, you don't get to use that tone with me. Not after what I've just done for you."

"Regina, I'm sorry. I will never be able to repay you for this. Roland means more to me than anything in this world and I want to express my gratitude in any way I can." Robin unwisely chose this moment to reach for his son. Despite seeing him with no apparent physical injuries, he couldn't be entirely sure when Roland was curled up in the arms of this woman. He needed to see for himself, he needed to hold his little boy.

Reluctantly Regina relaxed her embrace and Robin crouched down to take Roland. His weight left her like a soul being torn from its body. It felt so natural to have a child in her arms, and she was incomplete without it. With a forlorn smile she watched the pair reunite with obvious joy. Robin's chin automatically rested on the boy's head and muscular arms encircled his middle to lift him a couple of inches off the ground. Roland giggled and kicked his little legs in response.

"I can see what he means to you," she sighed. "Cherish him." with that Regina readjusted the bow across her back and stood to leave. Robin mirrored her actions leaving Roland on the ground pressed close to his leg.

"You can't leave, Regina. Not yet," she froze and turned sharply on her heels.

"I have done what I set out to do," she spat. "You no longer require my services and I will not have a common thief tell me what I can and cannot do."

"That's rich," he quipped, raising an eyebrow. Regina's nostrils flared and she glowered in response but she had no desire to raise her voice to such an infuriating man. Especially not with Roland present.

"Goodbye Roland," she softened her tone and blew the little boy a kiss before shooting his father another glare and turning on her heels once more.

Roland bolted from his father's side and hurtled after her, arms flailing, until he smashed into the back of her legs.

"But..but what if them knights chases me again? I want you to purtect me 'Gina," he stammered past his trembling bottom lip. He was determined to show her how brave he could be. "You're my garden angel," he added with a smile. Regina let out a soft chuckle at his mistake and tousled his hair.

"You don't need me to protect you darling, your father can do that just fine,"

"That's not what you said to Papa earlier," Robin spluttered in shock from behind them and Regina's face split into a somewhat triumphant grin. Roland turned towards his father.

"Papa, can 'Gina come with us? Just to make sure I'm safe?" both adults' eyes flashed with something akin to horror: Robin at the thought his son felt safer with this woman than him, despite knowing her for little more than an hour. Regina at the thought she'd momentarily taken a little boy's loyalty away from his father, his only flesh and blood in this world. Both felt awful and resented the other for the way events had unfolded this morning, but neither had the heart to deny Roland his innocent request. Especially when he was clearly craving the mothers' touch Regina provided.

So it began. After continued debating Regina finally agreed to accompany them for a week, on the condition that Robin would be providing her a fair few slap up meals by way of a thank you. The three of them retrieved Hamish from the tree he was tethered to and made their way through the forest, parallel to the road, Regina and Roland riding the horse and Robin walking alongside them. This was Roland's request but Regina was more than happy to comply with the arrangement as it meant she could continue holding the little boy in her arms. The small party made slow progress along the worn path but minutes soon melted into hours as Regina kept Roland entertained with games of "I Spy," and educated him about the various species of birds that flitted between the branches overhead. One particular species, a small bird with violet feathers, was seen pecking chunks of scarlet flesh from an apple discarded by a traveller, grabbed Roland's attention almost immediately. The name of the bird escaped both of the adults and started another discussion that had the beginnings of a quarrel, until Roland declared the bird must be a 'Gina finch' because it was pretty and purple and Regina was pretty and in his opinion all 'garden angels' should wear purple.

When the light began to fail Robin steered the horse further into the safety of the forest and towards a stream he had spotted and deemed a suitable place to camp for the night. He had been quietly reflecting on the day's events for several hours now. It had been a long time since Roland had been this comfortable around a stranger, and far longer since he had had this kind of interaction with a woman. The absence of female influence from the young boy's life had not been evident until Robin had seen him secure in Regina's arms, relishing in the comfort that small gesture provided. Until that point it had never dawned on the Outlaw how much Roland was missing out on by only having a father in his life. Suddenly the simple life of solitude Robin had chosen, for Roland's benefit, seemed selfish under the current circumstances.

Robin looked up at Regina and explained where they were headed. She nodded with a small smile and returned her attention to Roland, who was talking animatedly as he leant back against her and pointed out the various constellations he could see through the canopy above. He explained that his Papa had taught him the names of them and that Scorpio was his favourite because a stingy tail would be useful in fighting off horrible knights, a comment which earned a chuckle from both of the adults.

After hours of riding and the slow process of unpacking supplies from Hamish, Roland's eyes finally began to droop as he quietly observed Regina coax the fire into a steady blaze. Robin left the camp to hunt and returned 15 minutes later with a hare slung carelessly over his right shoulder. After the three of them had devoured the luscious meat, Regina occupied Roland by telling him a bedtime story about evil flying monkeys and a brave little Prince called Roland who saved Queen Regina from their attacks. They half laid on the ground, half leant against a fallen tree whilst Regina recited her story with such skill that the images seemed to play out in front of them all. Robin looked up from repairing a flight on one of his arrows to smile at the pair. Despite himself, he noticed the way shadows from the flames danced across Regina's face. He couldn't help but note just how stunning she was. Her eyes truly sparkled in this light and when she felt his gaze and looked up from her story telling, she threw him a smile that sent a blush creeping up his neck and butterflies ricocheting around his stomach.

Roland giggled and snuggled against Regina's side as the story progressed until finally, when Prince Roland had saved Queen Regina for the last time and taken her back to her splendid gold palace, he drifted to sleep with his head resting on her shoulder. Unwilling to move, Regina reached out a hand towards Robin who passed her a thick green blanket. She spread it across both of them and pulled Roland closer to her side.

"You don't mind me doing this do you?" she whispered towards Robin with a yawn.

"Doing what? Caring for my son like a mother would?" her cheeks flushed slightly at his words. "Not at all m'lady. Not at all." with another smile she closed her eyes.

After several long minutes of staring into the dying flames, and when he could be sure the slow rise and fall of Regina's chest meant she was sleeping, Robin moved across the camp and sat down beside her. When he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead for everything she had done today, her eyes flickered open. He expected her to jerk away from him as she had when he embraced her earlier in the day but instead she wriggled towards him and let her head rest against his arm.

"Good night Regina" he whispered. He wasn't sure whether her next action was deliberate or unconscious as a result of her sleepy state, but nevertheless, her left hand appeared from underneath the blanket to find his in the dark. She entwined their fingers and fell still once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever. College has started again and it's taken a while to learn to juggle homework, my jobs and this! This is my longest chapter so far though and I'm part way through chapter 4. I'll try to post that by Sunday.**

 **Talking of Sundays, OUAT IS BACK. Which obviously means I'm back to stressing over Outlaw Queen and wishing Zelena would randomly vanish into nothingness ;)**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, it's really appreciated. If anyone has any constructive criticism about my writing style I'd love you to let me know because this is still my first multi-chapter fic and I'd love to improve on any way I can.**

 **I'm rambling now so I'll let you get on with this chapter. Love and hugs x**

Chapter 3

The trio awoke the following morning with dampened spirits. Quite literally. A substantial amount of rain had fallen during the night and, as they had chosen to sleep under the stars, the simple green blanket had offered little protection against the elements. Roland was soaked to the bone and shivering violently in his father's arms. He was wrapped in a different blanket and murmuring something audible only to Robin, who was desperately trying to dry his son off and warm him up whilst Regina was attaching the last of their belongings to Hamish. She had insisted upon doing this as she blamed herself for the current situation. She had let Roland fall asleep against her instead of transferring him to their tent. Robin had protested that there was no way on this earth that Regina should be holding herself accountable for the weather, but she was having none of it and blamed herself entirely.

"How's he doing?" she asked over her shoulder, concern etched into her voice.

"I can't seem to warm him up," the outlaw sighed. "We need to get moving soon. We need to get to a tavern, or anywhere we can get a fire started. This is useless!" he flung his arm in the direction of the sodden foliage that had been burning so brightly last night.

"I'm sorry, I know," she fastened the last buckle and patted the leather strap against the horse's flank. "We're ready." she grabbed the reins and prepared to leave.

Robin carried Roland, still shaking, towards her. She had turned away and was stroking Hamish's nose waiting for father and son to mount. Robin coughed.

"He's asking for you, milady," she froze. "In fact, he's been asking most of the morning."

Regina's hand floated to rest on her stomach. It took barely a second for her to regain her composure and she nimbly sprung onto the horse, positioned herself, and opened her arms for Roland. Robin passed him up with a smile, took the reigns Regina had left dangling from Hamish's muzzle and pulled them into a steady walking pace.

It wasn't long before Roland calmed and fell asleep again, so the adults relaxed into hushed conversation. Robin noticed that a warmth had returned to his companion that hadn't been there that morning and he knew it was entirely down to his son. They talked for hours and exchanged stories about their past. Regina explained that she had escaped a life that had suffocated her, one of privilege but with no freedom, that she was much better off fending for herself and had found peace amongst the trees. Robin told her how he had desperately tried and failed to support his son with an honest trade after the tragically violent death of his wife, who was crushed by a falling tree one night when their son was barely a year old. Both sympathised with the other and found comfort in sharing their tales. There was an unspoken understanding to avoid asking further questions. They simply progressed through the forest and talked and talked and talked.

"Do you know this area thief?" Robin looked up with a smirk, amused that she felt the need to revert to calling him that after their little heart to heart.

"I'm afraid not milady," he admitted "Do you know how far we've travelled?"

"It must be miles. There better be a somewhere soon. This little one really needs a nice warm bed."

It was several more hours before they found the shelter they sought. They came to a small dusty clearing where four wooden cabins stood on the left side and a little tavern stood to the right, nestled within a cluster of pine trees. A solitary lantern hung over the door illuminating a sign that read 'The Apple and Arrow.' Regina scoffed at the unusual name for the inn. Robin smirked and patted his quiver proudly. The ground squelched under foot and hoof as they took Hamish to the shelter around the back and tethered him next to three other horses. Regina dismounted with no assistance and kept Roland pressed tightly against her chest with one arm. He had his head resting under her chin and was shivering in his sleep. Once Robin had gathered their saddle bags the trio squelched back round to the front of the building and let themselves in.

The dozen or so people inside fell silent as the door opened. There were four tables, one in each quarter of the room, around which the locals were gathered. The bar ran almost the entire length of the far wall falling short only to provide access to a door on the right hand side. Above the bar was the crest of the royal family. Regina shuddered at the sight and Robin took her free hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance. She held onto him. There were too many pairs of unfriendly eyes in this room for her liking. A stout woman with stern eyes, who they assumed to be the landlady, stalked out from behind the bar and frumped towards them. A dagger hung from the belt around her middle and her chest was piled up into the space where her neck should be in quite an unattractive manor, as the string binding of her brown gown struggled to contain her enormity. Robin dropped Regina's hand and stepped slightly in front of her and his son. The woman glared up at him breathing heavily.

"We are looking for a place to stay for the evening and came across your tavern," the thief offered, keeping his tone neutral despite the obvious tension in the air.

The woman continued to stare.

"It's just, we got caught in the rain last night and my son is catching a chill. I can't let him fall ill. He's all I have."

She straightened.

'What about your wife." It was a statement not a question. She had a thick Scottish accent that made her sound even more threatening than the demeanour she put across.

Robin paused and turned to face Regina. Her eyes were wide offering no help in how to respond. As he turned back around to face the landlady again, he really noticed the other people in the room. Nearly all of them were couples. Those that weren't were sat with friends, no where near anybody who could be mistaken for their partner. It was fairly clear what a response of "she's not my wife" would mean for their prospects of a warm bed for the night.

He reached behind him and grabbed Regina's hand again, pulling her forward.

"I mean he's all we have," he said, emphasising the plural. "The most precious thing in the world to us. Isn't that right love?" He leant towards her and placed a kiss on her temple. Regina's lips reluctantly turned up into a smile. She stayed silent.

The landlady still hadn't moved although her eyes had narrowed towards Regina now she could see her properly. Several more minutes of uncomfortable silence followed before the woman's face split into an unnaturally wide cheshire cat grin.

"Well why on earth didn't you say, my dears?!" she squealed throwing her arms to the ceiling before clasping them at her stomach. Everybody else turned back to their conversations and noise returned to the room.

A large burley man heaved himself upright from the nearest table on the left and joined the woman. He was dressed head to toe in dark leather garments and had a wide face reminiscent of that of an ogre. A large red moustache adorned his upper lip, the ends of which drooped down below his chin and provided the only hair on his entire head. He extended a hand the size of a shovel towards Robin.

"The name's Horrace," he boomed shaking Robin's hand. "This 'ere's my wife Bridget, and that muppet," he gestured to a man crouched over the bar away from the others, "that's our Nephew, Luther."

Luther twisted around and raised his arm before returning to the beer he'd been shielding.

"We have one room left that Bridget can show ye to. It's not the biggest one 'ere but tis more'un comfortable." Horrace explained.

Regina adjusted Roland slightly onto her hip.

"We'll take it," she said. "Anything to get this little one warm."

Bridget smiled.

"You seem like a wonderful mother. Let me show you upstairs." She turned and frumped back across the inn to the door at the end of the bar.

Regina's eyes began to fill up and she followed her with Robin at her heels as soon as he'd pressed a couple of gold pieces into Horrace's ample palm.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry for the massive delay in posting! University applications have taken over my life...the next chapter is already half done so hopefully I'll have it with you soon.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Much love x**

The three of them emerged into a long corridor behind Bridget. There was a small window at the far end of the corridor letting in very little light. Along each side of the corridor were three doors. Bridget opened the second door on the left.

"In you pop dears," she said "there are spare blankets in the cupboard and we'll be just downstairs if you need anything. Goodnight." And with that she bustled out.

Regina was left standing on the threshold staring into the room. The colour had drained from her face but Robin seemed oblivious as he carried their belongings inside. There was a window on the opposite side of the room covered by a pair of blue curtains, the cupboard Bridget had mentioned was under it. On the left hand side of the door was a small table with a candle burning on top and on the right was a pile of firewood for the large fireplace which was directly opposite the end of the bed. Robin looked up. The penny had finally dropped. He turned back to the door.

"There's only one bed," he uttered.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that, thief. No thanks to you." She stormed into the room slamming the door behind her and gently placed Roland on the bed.

"Excuse me?" he sounded irritated. "Did you want a room or not? You could see by the look on their faces what would happen if they knew we were simply travelling companions!"

"We would have got separate rooms. That's what would have happened." She shot back as she snatched a bag from the floor looking for Roland's pyjamas. The little boy was beginning to wake up and was shivering even more.

"Daddy I'm cold," he stammered sitting up and hugging his tiny legs to his chest. Regina was at his side in less than a second.

"Right then my little knight. Let's get you into something warmer." She removed the blanket that was still half draped over his shoulders and glared at Robin who promptly snatched an armful of logs from the pile by the door, threw them into the hearth and lit them with his flint.

Once Roland had changed and was nestled between the pillows on the bed, Robin turned his back to the room so Regina could change into something more comfortable. There hadn't been time for this last night after everything that had happened so she was desperate to wear clean clothes. She afforded Robin the same privacy as he changed into a vest and some loose fitting trousers. They still weren't really talking. It was clear she wasn't happy about the arrangement. Robin knew it wasn't ideal but he really didn't see what the problem was under the current circumstances and considering the tender moment they had shared last night. Unless she really was half asleep in which case she couldn't remember and he understood perfectly.

Roland settled down to a continuation of last night's tale although today Prince Roland had to save Queen Regina from an idiot thief who had accidentally locked her in a room in the process of covering up that he'd broken into the castle. The four year old boy didn't see the irony but Robin rolled his eyes in irritation and went to get the spare blankets from the cupboard. He started arranging them in front of the fire at the foot of the bed.

"'Gina?" Roland interrupted. "What is Daddy doing down there?" She didn't answer. The adults just starred at each other. "Why can't he come up here with us?" It was an innocent question. He starred up at Regina with wide eyes.

"Robin you'll get cold down there." He took that as permission and transferred the blankets to the bed before she changed her mind.

"Thank you Regina," he said sincerely as he slipped under the covers on the other side of his son. Roland was forming an effective barrier between the two and although Regina felt she certainly shouldn't be in the same bed as this irritatingly attractive man, she was content with his little boy separating them. Regina continued their story before Robin chipped in.

"Don't forget the part where the handsome thief repairs the damage he caused and apologises to the Queen."

She shook her head at the implications of his words as a smile tugged at her lips. He really was trying his best and she respected him for it.

"And just when does this thief manage to fit that around his ridiculous antics?" She shot back playfully.

"As soon has he finds Prince Roland, tells him of his terrible mistake, and explains that upsetting the Queen is…" he trails off to a whisper, "the very last thing he wishes to do."

The story finished there. Regina tucked the blankets around the little boy and sung to him, stroking his hair until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I'm so so sorry for the delay. Life really does get in the way sometimes. I'll continue to keep writing as much as I can. Thank you for the continued support and please leave reviews! Much love x**

The following morning Regina was very aware of a change of positioning in the bed. She was laying on her side facing the window where the first light of dawn was beginning to creep through. Roland was curled in front of her, his head on the mattress under her chin and her arm draped protectively over him. He wasn't shivering any more which was a good sign however the occasional sniffles between his sleeping breaths signalled the arrival of a cold. Regina allowed herself a smile as she tilted her head slightly to plant a kiss in his unruly locks.

Robin had barely moved from where he had lay down several hours before. He remained facing the door but his foetal position had relaxed allowing his legs to stretch towards the end of the bed where his feet were tangled with Regina's. His left arm wasn't placed in front of him where it would naturally be, but stretched back towards the bandit, as if reaching for her, and resting gently on her hip. Every point of contact with him was on fire. She could feel the outline of each of his muscles clearly defined against her back. She didn't dare to move and instead resolved to feign sleep until Robin decided to move. She couldn't explain why but she was content. She felt safe lying there, just the three of them, under a simple blanket where no one could harm them. She couldn't remember ever feeling so at home before. So wanted. After just two nights a total stranger and his gorgeous little boy had made her feel more welcome than anyone else had managed in the last 20 or more years. They all just fit. Slotted together like two halves of a whole. Her and Robin were already bickering like an old married couple as if they'd been travelling together for years, and Roland clearly enjoyed having her around. There was no malice in any disagreement, simply a mutual respect. The near perfection of their coming together didn't make any sense…

A full half an hour after Regina had woken up, Robin began to stir beside her. Her body jumped alive at the sensation of his hand gently stroking her thigh, which promptly stopped as soon as he was fully conscious with an 'oh shit, I'm so sorry' whispered into the gloom. He sounded utterly furious at himself and removed his feet from Regina's to stumble out of bed and make a dive for the fire wood. The hairs on his arms stood to attention immediately. Apparently the bandit and his son had insisted on the entire blanket which was evidently more than effective in keeping them warm as their seemingly sleeping forms proved. He set about warming himself and the room up. Regina could hear a persistent thumping from his direction so rolled onto her back to see him hopping around like some kind of three legged rabbit to get some blood pumping. Biting her lip to stifle a chuckle she rolled back. She wasn't ready for him to know she was awake yet. She needed to wash the sleep out of her eyes and brush her hair at the very least.

Roland was next to answer the sun's beckoning. He sat up with a yawn. Fatigue left him in seconds and was replaced with all the energy of a newly sprung hare.

"Gina?" he asked, whispering as loudly as he could and patting her on the shoulder. Robin's head snapped in the direction of his son. Regina remained still.

"My nose feels all stuffy." He jammed the back of his hand against his nostrils and wiped furiously, sniffing to clear his sinuses. Regina was about to break her resolve but Robin was at the side of the bed in two strides.

"Roland, let her sleep," he said gently, lifting his son on to his shoulders.

"Let's go and freshen up eh?" with that the pair left the room leaving Regina alone.

As soon as the door gently clicked shut she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She sat in silence and seemed to examine every knot and twist on the closed door. She really wasn't comfortable with whatever she was feeling at that moment. She didn't understand what it was. The last time she had felt anything vaguely similar was so long ago she daren't imagine it resurfacing. Those feelings had long since been replaced with sorrow and loss and fear. She didn't know if she was ready to move on from that and let that light grow within her again.

So Regina did what she knew best. Gathering her small bundle from beside the fireplace she quietly left the room and retraced the route Bridget had taken them the previous evening.

Out in the air Regina released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. It was as if a weight had suddenly been lifted, the weight of what she didn't know. Nothing terrible or traumatic had happened to her in the time she had been with the outlaw and his son. Disregarding the rescue that had facilitated their meeting, the last couple of days had been exceedingly perfect. They had slotted together and fallen into the role of a family with frightening ease. Maybe that was it. Regina's experiences of family had been poisonous. Parents manipulating children and each other, no trust woven between them. That was her normal. Not this.

Meanwhile the boys were washing their faces in the stream entirely oblivious that their companion was teetering on the edge of the forest, still in two minds over whether or not to leave for good.

"Papa can we get 'Gina some breakfast?" Roland asked between splashes of water hitting his face and running down into the dimples in his cheeks.

"Yes my boy, we'll find some apples and other fruit for her," he smiled and continued to help Roland who was shaking his head like a wet dog, water droplets shooting in all directions.

"I like 'Gina," the small boy continued "she gives me hugs and tells me stories and…and,"

"Roland," his father chuckled, "apples?"

And with that Roland ran back in the direction of he empty tavern room with Robin trailing behind, absentmindedly bending to pick flowers as he went.


End file.
